Legends and Legacies
by Pnoykid
Summary: They are a normal group of gamers, normal, down to earth people. In the meantime a sinister plot from Valoran brews, a plot that involves our reality, a plot that threatens humanity. Read how this normal group of teenagers pit against the supernatural forces of Valoran with blessings received from the other world. Read and Review! Modern world mixing with Runeterra.
1. Chapter 1

"I got top, you guys focus on mid."

"Yeah, yeah we know."

"I didn't."

"Shut it."

I felt myself sweatdrop as my friends continued to treat each other like morons. A shout from one of them caused me to flinch, seeing as how I was wearing headphones.

"Can you guys stop arguing? I don't want to become deaf because of this." I complain I continued to fire frost arrows at minions in an attempt to push mid. We are currently 28 minutes in the game and my Ashe already had a Statik Shiv and Infinity Edge combo along with a vampiric scepter well on its way to becoming a Bloodthirster. Not the best build but its what works for my style.

"Hey Matthew, you think we should go Baron?" Jason, who was playing as Garen, asked me as he waited in the brush. Baron? Too risky especially with their Amumu, Katarina combo.

"Later, when we pick one of them off." I answer before I notice a clash at top lane on my mini map.

"Triple Kill." The game voiced out as Nate, who was playing as Akali, killed off Amumu, Ezreal and Sona. I could hear Nate laughing evilly in the chat, seriously he's like a deeper voiced version of Veigar when he laughs like that.

"Now can we go Baron?" Eddie, who was playing as jungle Nunu, and Mike, who was playing as Leona, said in unison.

"Jinx! Dang it!" Both of them said in unison yet again, I have weird friends, I know.

We finished the game, victoriously if I may add, a few minutes later earning our Silver Division ranked team, Ace Loops, into the Gold Division. I let out a smile as I stretched from my seat, that's one successful session if I do say so myself. Glancing at the wall clock in my room, I noticed that it was already late.

"I am out for now, let's push up tomorrow night after school." I tell them, earning some goodbyes before closing my skype call and heading to the kitchen to grab a cold drink. I grab the remote and turn it to the news as I grab a towel and head to the showers.

"The government is still trying to figure out where this weird green fog spouted from that appeared in the coast, many reconnaisance boats have been sent but none have returned, this mystery is still at large, we will update you all in real time. This is Kid Mittenson, signing out." I hear the television before it cut off to a commercial. That weird fog appeared around a month ago... well I am sure its nothing.

* * *

My name is Matthew Madrid, 16 year old student and gamer. I live with my sister, Sophia Madrid, and my older brother, Nick Madrid. My parents were involved in an accident, they never made it out alive. Nick had taken it upon himself to support me and our sister, opting to take 2 jobs and filling his schedule completely while leaving no time for rest except for the occassional holidays. It's quite cruel of fate to do that to us but it left us no choice but to adapt to it. Our circumstances may not be entirely normal but I assure you that I am a normal person.

"Hey Matthew!" A voice broke me out of my train of thought as I turned around and saw Nate, wearing a checkered button up and jeans, carrying his backpack while running to catch up to me. A smile escaped my lips as my friend slowed down to walk beside me.

"Last night was a good night don't you think?" He asked with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but you should really give those mid laners a chance in the early game atleast." I sweatdropped. Nate went beast mode last night, showing no mercy on his lane.

"Not my fault they're all so weak." He shrugged nonchalantly. They aren't weak Captain, you're just too skilled. Nate is the best player in our 5 man group, already in Platinum rank while me and the others are still on Gold or Silver. We continued heading to school, meeting up with the rest of the team on the way. Ace Loops, our ranked team, only consists of five people.

Nate, our team leader who loves to dominate games is an all around great player, capable of filling in any role he likes but he excels in middle lane in my opinion. He's a good guy but likes to show off when he's in game, hence why our ranked fights always end with trash talks. Current rank: Platinum IV

Jason likes to play tanky heroes, so he either goes jungle or top lane. He seems to have fun using Garen from time to time, I remember when he giggled like a school girl when the entire enemy team tried to kill him but couldn't. Current rank: Silver I

Eddie, is another all around gamer, he can fill in any role he likes but he can't pull it off as well as Nate. He has a bit of a competitive side and he considers Nate as a rival, promising him that he will be better than him someday and that's a day all of us will be looking forward to. Current rank: Gold III

Mike is arguably the second best player in our group but its hard to tell since we can only catch him playing as support. He's a good person and he often argues with Eddie but we all know its fine. Current rank: Gold II

And finally there's me, I excel at ADR and support in my opinion. I somtimes go top lane but I don't hold a matchstick against Jason in that role. I like going bot lane because it means I don't have to shoulder everything, if I fail then I can just blame it on my support huehuehue. Current rank: Silver I

With the group all together, we continued to walk and talk. Eddie and Mike argued as usual with Eddie pulling Nate into the verbal fight while me and Jason just listened and gave out the occassional comments on the fight.

Reaching the school we went our seperate ways, seeing as how we had different classes. We only had one class that had the entire team as classmates and that's PE. The weather was a bit gloomy so we opted to stay indoors, leaving us at a free period.

"Man, its been gloomy the entire day." Jason voiced out and we nodded in agreement. The sky has been full of gray clouds but not one single drop of rain has fallen. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could utter a word the front door of the classroom we were in slammed open revealing one of our schoolmates.

"Guys! Look outside!" He shouted, curious we all ran to the windows and caught a glimpse of our school's soccer field with some sort of blue portal in the middle. What the?

"The hell is that?" Nate said aloud. Our questions multiplied when blue and purple robed midgets came out of the blue light and started marching towards the school...

"Are those Minions?" Mike followed, baffled by those figures. I think they are, seeing as how the purple ones have swords and the blue ones have mallets. Screams reverberated in the school as panic kicked in, the others running for their lives and out of the school. The schoolmate ran outside screaming in panic. I followed suite only to see both of our exits blocked by Minions, getting closer.

"Shit!" I immediately slam the door closed. "We're blocked in!" I report in panic causing my their eyes to widen. I lock the door behind me before I felt the door get slammed on, causing me to stumble forward. Fear gripped us as they continued to slam on the door, which was starting to show cracks.

"That door isn't going to hold for long!" Mike shouted as he grabbed some tables and blocked the door with it. The others followed suite while I stood there, scared for my life.

**"Don't be scared...just close your eyes"** I voice in my head said, I felt compelled to do as I was said. I closed my eyes, and tuned out all of their troubled shouts. Deafening silence... I couldn't hear anything. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a dark place, I was floating yet I felt something on my feet. A small blue light stood infront of me, curious, I held out my hand and touched it... it felt cold, like ice... yet it feels warm at the same time...like it holds a life.

**" With this power, you must swear to protect everyone and lead them to the right path, you will become a great leader."** The voice came back, and the moment I blinked I was back in the classroom with my friends still trying to barricade the door. Something felt different at the back of my left hand, and when I looked at it I felt myself smile.

"Stop barricading the door." I tell them off calmly, they look at me as if I was crazy. "Just trust me, and stay behind me. I promise that not one of you will get hurt." I continue. They agree reluctantly and proceed to stand behind me. The slamming continued and I couldn't help but smile a little. I held out my left hand as a blinding blue glow emmanated from the back of my hand.

The barricade couldn't hold anymore and debris went flying around the room, the others ducked. The first minion to jump in received an arrow of ice to the forehead, making it disappear in white light while leaving the robe behind. The others looked at me in shock as I held a bow made of pure ice, my hand pulled the bowstring before another arrow formed in the space. I counted seven minions on the doorway, walking towards us. I felt myself smirk as I recalled my favorite quote she made causing the mark, a bow and arrow, on the back of my left hand to glow brighter. The mark of Avarosa.

All the world, on one arrow.

* * *

**I am never going to get any of my stories done at this rate, haha.** **So this is what I am going to do for this fic.**

**I am going to make 5 chapters of this fic, just to fully introduce the main characters then I am going to work on my other fics. I will set really short term goals so I won't lose interest. Also please note that this is somewhat inspired by another fic which I can't remember the name.  
**

**Read and Review**

**PS: I wrote this in one sitting in the night hue hue hue hue hue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my bag and sighed, that was one hell of a fight.

After I cleared out the classroom, I told my friends to stay while I cleared the school which took roughly around an hour. Luckily none of them managed to hit me and I don't think there were any real casualties, the most that happened was a teacher got struck by a mallet on the shin. Authorities arrived after I cleared the entire school and I managed to pass off as just another student.

"How did you get that?" I heard Mike behind me ask as I threw my bag over my shoulder. He must be talking about the bow and my powers.

"I don't know really, I just did." I shrugged as looked at the blue mark on the back of me left hand. It was the mark of Avarosa from the game, it was an intricate bow with an arrow knocked in it. The Avarosa is Ashe's insignia, named after the legend of Queen Avarosa who had the dream of uniting Freljord just like what Ashe is trying to do in the event.

"Should we call you Ashe now?" Nate teased while Jason snickered from behind him. I found myself chuckling before answering.

"Just try to and I'll shove an arrow up your ass." I joked, before walking out of the school with them.

"Man, I can't believe that this day is actually real." Eddie murmured to himself and I felt myself grieve over my normal life disappearing.

"I wonder what's going on, why did that happen?" Jason asked no one is particular. I still remember that voice in my head when I got this ability, and I can still feel the cold feeling of that light in my dream, it still lingers on the mark.

"Maybe it has something to do with that green fog that appeared over the coast?" Mike deduced.

"No way, that's like 400 miles away from us." Jason argued.

"Got any better answers?"

"...Touche." I am pretty sure he doesn't know how to use that term properly.

"Enough about that, now Matthew, what does it feel like?" Nate stopped before turning to me.

"What?"

"Having that power, it must feel awesome right?"

"Yeah... I guess it should feel awesome if it wasn't for the fact that I have to be responsible for this place now." I answered with longing in my voice. I don't want to be different but I guess its too late for that now... I just need to accept my responsibilities instead of trying to reject it.

**"I expect no less from the one who carries her essence."** A voice from above surprises us. Our heads turn to the source of the voice to reveal a woman wearing a horned helmet along with metal and fur armor, Her silver hair peeked out of her metallic head wear while she stood on the roof of a house, leaning on a chimney. Instinct that came with my powers kicked in as my left hand got engulfed with blue light before revealing my ice bow. I knocked the bowstring, allowing an arrow to materialize in the process, and pointed it at the woman.

"Woah! Matthew it's just a woman!" Nate shouted as he tried to lower my arm but I shrugged it off.

"Don't you recognize her?" I say in a low voice as I glared at the woman. A look of confusion appeared on his face before they looked at the woman again, as soon as they did that an expression of shock replaced they're confused one.

"Sejuani... The Winter's Wrath..." Jason muttered the name of the woman as well as one of his favorite champions.

"Nice to meet you, and put that bow down child, you might poke someones eye with it." Sejuani voiced out as she crouched down with a smug face. I paid no heed to her request and continued to knock the bowstring a tad bit farther. Sejuani's expression then changed to cold one, challenging me to a stare down.

"Do you really think you can beat me? You haven't even gotten that essence for more than a day." Taking that as a challenge, I released the arrow. Shooting forward in a blur, going straight for her sternum.

***Snap***

My eyes widened as the barbaric woman caught the arrow and snapped it in two before letting it go.

"You might have her power but you're far from her level." I grit my teeth in annoyance as I knock the bowstring again. "Looks like you lack her patience, I like it." She mocked me. Noticing my mistake, I lowered my bow. Calm down, don't get in over your head.

"As much as I would like to kill someone who has the potential to become someone like Ashe, you are important according to the Institute." We could feel her holding herself back as she jumped down. She towered over me by more than a head, her size intimidating us.

"I don't know why they chose me but I have no choice. I came here to tell you that you need to get stronger, many more threats will follow this day and you alone will not be able to help everyone." She relayed with a grudge. I kept my glare as a blue light appeared from her feet before she disappeared. That was Recall...

"Sheesh, she's just like her character in game." Eddie exasperated as I willed my bow to disappear. Sejuani... she admitted to wanting to kill me, looks like I need to be on my toes.

"She said that you alone won't be enough to help everyone." I heard Jason mutter, with his hand on his chin. "You think that means there are more people like you?" He deduced.

"Could be, I mean we just saw Sejuani for fuck sakes so what makes us think that the others aren't real as well." I replied. Sejuani said something about Ashe, so that means that she is real as well... so what am I?

"Man you always get the good stuff." Mike whined.

"Get on my level hater." I grinned before turning and walking ahead, trying to hide my expression as I thought about my last question. What am I? She said something about 'Essence'... She hinted that I hold Ashe's essence which I am guessing would be the Mark of Avarosa on my hand.

"Matthew!" I felt something push me down as something zipped past my head. I look behind me to see Nate had tackled me and I look forward to see more of those hooded midgets, but I could see some Ranged Minions and around 4 Siege Minions. Shit!

"Where the hell did they come from!?" I shout as we stood up, avoiding energy and cannon fire. The cannonballs damaged the streets as we ran between two buildings.

"A portal opened up quickly and spit them out before closing again." Jason informed me as he ducked behind a dumpster. I will my bow back to my hand before turning it horizontally and pull the bowstring back, summoning 7 arrows.

"Stay here." I warn before sprinting forward, I jump and turn my body towards the minions before releasing the bowstring. Every single arrow met their mark, killing the front row off. I pull the string back again but immediately let go and jumped to the side as the cannonball nearly hit me. Rolling back on my feet I pull the bowstring and send one arrow off, hitting one of the minions on the cannon. I can't take on all of these minions at once! My eyes widen as a barrage of blue and purple energy come my way causing me to run back to my friends.

"What happened?" Nate asked fearfully, I grit my teeth.

"Too many, I can't take all of them at once." I report in defeat. I look at my friends, Jason was still behind the dumpster, Nate was leaning on the wall in defeat knowing that this may be the day we die, and Eddie was sitting with Jason. The other end of the alley was a brick wall, we're trapped here... wait.

"Where's Mike?" I ask in worry as he was nowhere to be seen. I look over to a row of trash cans to see him, crouched over with his eyes closed. I grip my bow tightly as it seems like he already accepted his fate. I turn back and plant my feet firmly on the ground. I raise my bow and pull on the bowstring, allowing an arrow to form.

"If I am going to die then I am going to take as much of them with me as I can." I speak with resolve as I focused on the opening, the moment one of them shows up, I'll put an arrow on their heads.

A robed figure then reveals itself, I release my hold on the string, the arrow went straight to the minion's little head. Then they started piling up, I couldn't notch my arrow fast enough and they were inching closer and closer. I grit my teeth in annoyance as I try to quicken my pace, my shots became sloppy as I opted for speed over precision. My hand started to bleed from pulling on the bowstring too much but I continued.

"There's too many!" Jason shouted. The moment I kill one off, two more takes its place! I grit my teeth but not in annoyance this time, but in an attempt to remove my mind from the pain on my fingers. Every single shot I made proved to make my fingers worse. Finally unable to bear it anymore I fall to my knees and hold my right hand to my chest in an attempt to relieve the pain. I crane my head up as 2 Siege minions and more Melee Minions marched towards us. I closed my eyes as I realized that we aren't going to make it out of here alive. I can hear quick footsteps behind me...

"Take your punishment!" I felt my eyes snap open as I heard Mike's voice from behind me, just in time to see yellow bolts fall from the sky and hit the minions with extreme precision. Was that?

"Come on! I can't support you if you don't attack!" I turn to see Mike wearing his usual attire except for that ridiculously huge staff he held with one hand. The staff held a golden hue and a huge crescent at the tip. It took me a good bit to realize just what happened and it hit me real good when I found out.

I felt myself gawk at the sight of my friend holding The Star Child, Soraka's staff. I felt myself snap back to reality as a force struck me on the shoulder causing me to stumble back. I look to my front to see a Caster minion prepping for another blast. I hurriedly aimed my bow and shot an arrow right through the minion causing it to die off in particles of light. The purple robe gently floated down...

Only to reveal a blue melee minion jump to land a mallet strike. Shit!

***Sh-ting!***

A yellow crescent found its way towards the minion, causing it to fly back to its fellow minions. A surge of energy coursed through my body, rejuvenating me back to health as a yellow aura took hold of me causing a caster's attack to disappear, not hitting me at all. Astral Blessing, looking back to Mike I saw a rare serious expression on his features. You really want to do this? I thought and as if reading my mind he replied with a nod. That's all I need.

Looking back to the minions with a renewed vigor I pulled back the bow and willed 7 arrows. This time with a support backing me up.

"Nobody expects the banana" I felt myself do a facefault once I heard him quote that joke.

~~~~~~Mike's Essence Ritual~~~~~~

_Matthew can't possibly kill all of those minions... there's too many... He needs help... I want to help him but I can't..._

**_"Fret not my child." _**_A voice sounded out from the dark causing me to stand up in shock. Who's there!? I shouted before something washed over me, replacing all of my fear with relief as a yellow pillar of light shone infront of me, blinding me for a moment before it dimmed to a more tolerable level. I felt myself drawn to the pillar of light, I held out my hand and put it inside. Feeling something solid, I grabbed it meeting some resistance as I tried to pull it out. After a struggle I managed to pull out a bright object, gradually dimming to reveal a staff._

**_"With this power, you must swear to help those who are in need of your help even those aligned against you and your friends."_**_ The voice continued, a motherly tone present. I closed my eyes as I felt my grip tighten around the object. The stars will guide that way..._

* * *

**Had a bit of internal conflict as to who Mike will get T_T**

**Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG update time, as I said I am still in highschool *cough*bitch*cough* so it's hard to find time to do this.**

**Read and review!**

**PS. I might switch the perspective from first to third when I feel like it, my writing depends on my mood and this time I felt sleepy.**

**So we got Mike, The Star Child and Matthew, The Frost Archer. Wanna take a whack at who'll be next?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed since the last minion incident where I and Mike got our "Essences", as Sejuani called it. I have been unable to play with my group because of things clouding my head, leaving me unable to focus in a match which leaves me where I am now, sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling with nothing to do but recall what has happened.

I am still confused about what is happening but it's apparent that a game made by a group of people is becoming a reality. It boggles my mind how this is happening but I have no choice to accept this fantasy as a fact.

"Because of this thing…" I mumbled to myself as I raised my left hand and took a look at the blue symbol of Avarosa on the back of my hand. It's exactly the same as the one in the game. I can only think of two leads to find out who I am, Riotgames or Sejuani. The most logical and safe option would be to talk to a member of Riot but something is nagging at the back of my head, saying "that you won't find your answers there."

I remember Sejuani saying something about the Institute of Justice so that means it's real as well. It's safe to assume that the entire League is real, including the champions… and the places. Now that I think about it the news said something about a green fog appearing in the coast, follow that up with the lore…

My eyes widened as I realized what that mystery place is. I immediately jumped out of bed and swiped my phone from the nightstand before calling a number. As the phone rung I speed walked out of my room, grabbing a raincoat in the process as it was raining.

"Hey Matthew, what is it?" Mike's voice entered through the phone as he answered.

"Meet me at the Café Haven as in right now! I think I just found out what's going on, you can call the whole group if you want but just get there ASAP." I rushed as I hung up and speed walked through the light rain. If my guess is correct then Sejuani is right, I can't handle this alone.

* * *

"So, what did you find out?" Nate spoke up as he and the others sat on a chair, guess Mike called them. I heaved a sigh as I prepared to answer.

"Remember the recent news about the strange fog on the coast?" I asked, receiving a nod of affirmation I continued.

"Well I think it's the Shadow Isles." I said bluntly, causing their eyes to widen in shock. "Think about it, the lore states that no one really knows much about the Shadow Isles except for the fact that it holds danger and malicious magic, if the Shadow Isles champions are any clue." I continued, I can feel my hands getting soaked with sweat just thinking about it.

"Are you saying you're fighting against the Shadow Isles?" Jason asked. I nodded in confirmation, I looked over at Mike and took a look at his hands which was shaking on the table. On the back of his right hand is a purple crescent with a star above it, The Star Child. Me and Mike won't be enough…

"Consider the fact that there are Shadow Isles affiliated champions, does that mean we have to fight them?" Mike asked, a tinge of fear evident in his voice. We need to find more people gifted with these Essences.

"Why can't we just leave it alone? Forget about the fact that you have these powers." Eddie suggested.

"A blessing refused will turn into a curse, and that's being way too cowardly." Mike argued and just before Eddie was about to rebuke an argument.

"I thought about that on the way here, but there's a reason why the Institute sent Sejuani and I have a hunch on what that reason is." I answered, I always did overthink things but this time… "Sejuani was sent to help intervene with the Shadow Isles by warning us which means whatever is going on, the Institute needs help with it." I concluded.

"So to summarize it all, the Institute needs our help with the fight against the Shadow Isles?" Jason summarized and I nodded. I am still trying to figure out about these essences.

"This is too much to take in, I need some coffee." Nate stressed out as he stood up and walked toward a waiter. If that's how you feel, imagine how me and Mike feels like. A crack of lightning jolts down nearby causing everyone in the Café to cringe, I look out the window and noticed that the rain has gotten heavier.

"Funny, I don't remember hearing about a storm…" Eddie pondered as he looked at the heavy rain outside.

"I didn't even know you watched the news." Mike shrugged causing me to inwardly facepalm. These two really like getting on each other's nerves.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream from outside alerts all of us in the building before a bad premonition washed over me, looking over at Mike I could tell that he had the same feeling.

"Let's go!" Mike shouted as we rushed out of the Café, coat and jacket in hand. In the heavy rain, our vision was a bit obscured but we could make out the shape of people running towards us followed by a silhouette of something gigantic behind them. Whatever it was, it's causing the ground to shake with its sheer weight. Not wanting to wait any longer I willed my Frost bow to life as a blue flash enveloped my hand while I saw a yellow light from Mike. As the figure got closer, I felt my jaw drop as I made out what we were fighting.

A giant blue super minion stood in our way, standing at a staggering 20 feet tall. The giant held two spiked maces and to add insult to injury, the blue cloak had scales on it proving that it will be hard to pierce from behind. I click my tongue in annoyance as I prepped an arrow.

"We're gonna need to wear this thing down." I barely heard Mike whisper because of the rain pelting on the street. A car whizzed by us, heading straight for the giant. My eyes widened as the minion raised its mace, getting ready to strike at the incoming car. Shit! I immediately aimed for its elbow and let go of the arrow. The arrow whizzed through the rain and struck the padded shoulder, embedding itself causing it to flinch and allowing the driver of the car to jump out to the street and run, screaming.

I knock in seven arrows just as yellow energy fell from the sky and struck the giant on the head but it didn't even flinch as it continued to walk towards us. Mike continued to strike the minion with energy while I barraged it with my arrows. The giant had enough and decided to stomp the ground, throwing me off balance. Savoring the time of cease fire, the enemy advanced with its weapons poised to smash. Knowing that I won't be able to stand up on time, I held out my right hand before white light appeared and condensed in the shape of a hawk.

"Go!" I shout as I willed the white energy to the minion, straight into the eyes distracting it for a second as I stood up. Blue energy exploded on the giant's face causing it to stumble back. As I stood back on my feet the barrage continued, my hand was starting to get sore from the bow. Ugh, I got to put gloves on my agenda.

A groan from the enemy signalled that our attacks are starting to do damage to it. We'll end this!

Boy was I wrong.

A smash to the ground caused the street to level upwards sending me and Mike to the air.

"Guh!" I groan as I land back on the now broken street. Pain shoots up my body, as I lay on the floor unable to stand. I think I just broke my shoulder on that fall…cause I can't even lift it off the ground. I struggled to open my eyes as the rain continued to fall. I crane my head upward and saw Mike struggling to get up, his forehead was bleeding and he was struggling to catch his breath. It's either he heals me or himself...

"Mike." My voice came out hoarse as I struggled to speak. Despite the wet environment, my body was feeling red hot pain. Everytime the ground shook I know that the giant was another step closer. "Ge-get away… get away from here…" I barely managed to say as the world around me started to dim. I heard Mike say something but I couldn't comprehend the words, it sounded like everything was underwater. I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away.

* * *

"Ge-get away… get away from here…" Matthew continued, I could tell that he was struggling to even talk. I barely managed to get up on my own feet.

"Stay with us Matthew…" I spoke up, my voice coming out weaker than I expected. Hearing no reply I look over to see that he had his eyes closed. Wobbling on my feet I raised my wand and covered my friend with a yellow glow, healing him. He's unconscious but alive…

"I need to keep him safe…but." I look up and see the super minion walking closer and closer. "How can I defeat something like that alone?"

"You're not alone!" 2 voices said at once as blurs whizzed past me. Eddie!? Jason!? The two were running side by side, with Eddie holding a wooden lamp post and Jason had his hands on the hilts of 2 blades strapped on his back. Eddie slowed his run and allowed Jason to run ahead, drawing his 2 blades he dashed forward leaving a gash on the giant's heel. Eddie followed up with a sharp strike to the giant's leg, causing it to fall on one knee. The giant tried to fight back by swinging its mace towards the two but they were too quick.

"Hey big bad!" Jason taunted as he ran to the enemy's front and threw one of his blades, lodging itself on its chest.

"Leave our friends..." Eddie started as he jumped an incredible height, turning his back while his lamp post glowed bright yellow.

"Alone!" He shouted as he spun and struck the hilt of the blade with extreme accuracy. Driving the blade through the minion's chest and out the other side. The giant let out a huge roar as it dissipated into light particles. Eddie landed gracefully on his feet, twirling his lamp post before it glowed yellow and disappeared. Jason on the other hand let out a sigh as his glowed purple before exploding into small orbs of purple light. Then for the first time this day, the sun began to shine, both literally and metaphorically.

~~~~~~Eddie's Essence Ritual~~~~~~

_"Look's like they're gonna be fighting again. Man I wish I could join them."_

**_"You want to fight?" _**_A male voice sounded out as I blinked, the moment I opened my eyes I was in a place where everything around me was nothing but black. What's going on? Why am I here?_

**_"Just answer the question."_**_ The voice continued, sounding a bit irritated. Yeah, I want to fight. I want to join my friends in fighting the Shadow Isles. A laugh was the response I got._

**_"You've got guts kid, that's what I need from__ you." _**_The voice spoke in pride before a flash of yellow appeared infront of me before dimming into a small ball of yellow light. I held out my hand and grabbed the orb before it elongated to form some sort of old lamp post._

**_"With this power, you must swear to show your enemies that real strength isn't the power of your weapon but the skill of the_**_** user."** I held the item in my hand and felt a surge of power and knowledge course through my body. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun _

~~~~~~Jason's Essence Ritual~~~~~~

_They're really having a hard time out there, I want to help them..._

**_"You want to help them?"_**_ Yeah... I want to help them protect the others. I want to be able to help keep this place at peace. Wait...Who said that!?_

**_"You're exactly what I am looking for."_**_ The male voice continued before purple light formed around me, I found myself mesmerized by the lights as they gathered in front of me to form an X shape. I have no idea what's going on but I can't turn back now. I grabbed the two sides of the X and watched as the light disappeared to reveal 2 swords._

**_"With this power, you must swear to keep the balance and peace of this world with the best of your_**_** abilities."** I gripped the two weapons tighter as I felt the responsibility of my objective weigh on me. I will help my friends keep this place safe._

* * *

**Aaaand Chapter 3 is done!**

**Looks like I'll be doing chapters only since I introduced two.  
**

**Read and review!**

**P.S. I like writing when I am sleepy, cause I have an excuse XD.**


End file.
